tears of sadness and joy
by icesess
Summary: this story takes place as they are getting the last two jewel shards. they had defeated naruku two years ago. Please if you have any negative stuff to say save it for someone who gives a damn you can write your own story and not criticize people its rude positive feed back only thank you have a great day.
1. Chapter 1

Tears of sadness and joy

Kagome awoke one morning, she was out of school now so she had one less thing to stress about. She got up and went down stairs it had been almost two years since she had been to the other side of well. She back upstairs to her room to get dressed in some blue shorts and a tan tang top and decided to pack her yellow bag so she could go visit Sango and Miroku and Shippo in Kaedes village for a while since she had nothing else to do. She went down stairs made something to eat for herself and set off to the old well house to go to the other side of the well. She jumped down the well and crossed the hands of time and was in the federal era . As she climbed out of the well and made her way to her only friends she really had left she couldn't help but feel sorry for inuyasha he took off the last time she was here with kikyo and had not been seen to her knowledge since. As she entered the village she felt his presence although she could not see him. She walked into the old mikos hut and was hugged by everyone


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is inuyasha" asked kagome.

"where else" replied the group

That is kinda what I figured is all kagome could say, instead of dwelling on it she just carried on handing out gifts to everyone and talking about what had happened during the time she was gone. Shippo had grown a lot while she was gone he was now almost as tall as she was. And kagome had missed the wedding of sango and miroku just weeks before she decided to return. They told her they where going to plan on having a baby after the jewel was restored and sango village was restored. Kagome was happy for her sister/friend that she cried tears of happiness with her best friend. They set out the four of them to try to locate any jewel shards, they traveled for days and still had not found anything. Two weeks went by and they came across rin at a creek with jaken sitting they complaining as usual about being stuck with the human child. Rin looked up and saw kagome and was excited to see her friend. Kagome was excited to see her and how she was turning into a lovely young woman as well. They sat and visited for a while and as they where getting ready to go make camp near by the lord of the west sesshomaru showed up. Looking very annoyed thinking his brother would soon show up. He approached the group to acquire where his brother was to find out that he no longer traveled with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru sat there late into the night watching this young miko that use to travel with his half breed brother , he was curious about her she was the only one still awake in her party writing in her journal.

"You should be sleeping" sesshomaru said causing kagome to nearly jump out her skin.

"Omg you scared the hell out of me" kagome said looking over at him.

"you should pay attention to your surroundings then" sesshomaru said.

You should not be prowling around at nigh scaring people for fun" kagome fired back with venom behind her words.

"Here drink this it will help you sleep" sesshomaru said handing her a steaming cup of a hot tea of some kind, " What is it" kagome asked looking at him like a deer in headlights to scared to move.

"Its just some sleeping herbs its not going to kill you" sesshomaru said he looked at her and took a sip of it to prove to her it was not poison.

"Thank you, but why are you being so nice to me all the sudden" kagome asked

Do not mistake my offering to help you get enough rest for your long journey for kindness sesshomaru said as he was walking away. "Wait" kagome said quickly "I just am not use to you trying to help me not with out you trying to kill me"

"I want to talk to you before you leave in the morning, sleep now you will need it" sesshomaru said as he left to return to his own camp.

Kagome drank the sweet tea he brought her made her bed and laid down with a million questions running through her mind before she could roll over to turn her back to the fire she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose and everyone started to stir and move around. Kagome was still asleep when shippo and rin pounced on her, waking her up and she sat up smiling at the closest children to ones she could call her own. Playing around next to her. She was starting to stretch and get up and moving around then she decided to go to the hot spring down the path to take a hot bath and get ready for the day.

"Enjoying your bath" this icy voice said from behind the boulder where here clothes were sitting.

"Why you spying jerk" said kagome trying to cover her naked body.

"No need to be bashful I have seen you naked a few times before now miko" sesshomaru said.

But kagome was at the ripe age of 19 and still a virgin so to her this was a huge deal for she was still innocent. The closest thing to a serious relationship was when she traveled with inuyasha. As she finished up her bath and got out to get dressed she noticed that the ice lord was still sitting there keeping watch and before she could get mad they both picked up on a shard coming towards them at a very rapid pace.

"Miko get to camp now" he said

"I can fight" she tried to argue but to no avail she saw the look sesshomaru shot her and she ran to the camp to alarm the others.

"We got a shard coming in and its coming fast" kagome yelled.

"We should help sesshomaru in some way" sango said.

"The shard is located in his chest" she yelled to the ice lord and before she could blink she watched him slay the giant demon and remove the shard. Kagome stood there watching as sesshomaru walked up and handed her the sharp for her to purify it.

Well I am sorry if this one is not great but my nephew was burned today and in a burn clinic in Seattle so please just bare with me


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks had gone by with the small group searching for the last single jewel shard to no avail. The group had gone separate ways from sesshomaru and his small party but not for long.

The small group had settled down for a nice meal when this young lady came bursting out of the bushes and right to kagome.

"Rin what are you doing here" kagome said.

"Lord sesshomaru said we could come see you guys today" rin said.

"Yes I did" sesshomaru said as he walked through the broken branches where rin ran through.

"To be honest to tell you I am surprised to see you all" kagome told sesshomaru.

"Why do you say that my dear " sesshomaru said.

Kagome was thinking to herself (did he just call me dear) looking stun and confused.

"Dear did you just call me dear" kagome said.

"Yes I did, does that bother you dear" sesshomaru said.

"Well it kind of freaks me out a little to be honest" kagome said.

"Well then I shall call you my little miko" sesshomaru said

This was enough to make Sango stand up and annoyance that they needed to get going. So they packed up camp and started to walk, they walked for hours and never picked up on the last shard. That night after everyone was asleep kagome and sesshomaru sat and talked for a couple hours about his childhood and hers. As kagome got tired she went to hug her new found friend goodnight and met his hot lips and strong arms and she was at a lost for words.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple days sense that hot kiss that night. Kagome had not seen sesshomaru sense that night they had left before everyone was awake. No matter how hard she tried to forget that night she could not shake it from her memories. She wanted more of his touch and his kiss but could not bring her self to admit it. Days turned into weeks for her it had only been 6 days but to her it felt like forever.

She laid her head down to go to sleep and a feeling of warmth ran over her. She felt like she could feel the presence of the dog lord himself. When she awoke in the morning she could hardly believe her eyes he was sitting across from the other side of the fire. She had to contain her self not to look too happy he was there.

After breakfast he asked kagome to join him on a walk so he may talk to her alone. They walked for a while before he said "I have a very important question to ask you"

"and what would this question be" kagome asked

I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor I need a heir and with your miko powers it would be a strong one see I don't want to mate a weak bitch that my mother may pick out not when I have a powerful woman right in front of me. Kagome was taken back by this request and not sure on how to respond to it. She finally told him that she would have to think about it be coming a unwed mother would bring shame to her family if they were to find out. Sesshomaru then dropped the biggest bomb shell on her that he would mate/ marry her it that's what it would take but they had a year to figure it all out before something had to be done.

Sorry guys that it took so long I just broke up with my boyfriend cause he became abusive not fiscally but mentally and it messed with my being able to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome thought about it for three long days and had many talks with Sango about the request. She had talked to inuyasha about it this morning, and all he could do was bitch about he is not touching you to which she replied then don't touch your clay pot she yelled as she stomped away. She decided she would after much thinking grant the great lords request.

That night lord sesshomaru met her in response to her sending word for him and told him she would be honored to fulfill his request. He was delighted to hear this and they both agreed this was strictly business. She told him to give her a couple days to finish up her doings and she would be ready to go with him. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. The next morning she made the announcement to the group that she had excepted his request and would be leaving in a couple days but would keep in close contact and would visit every other day. Sango gave her a huge hug and told her she was glad that kagome had made her own choice. They traveled toward the west she was going to ask the future father of her offspring if her friends could stay close enough to her till she was settled to give her piece of mind winter would be here soon and they wanted to be in Kaedes village by winter and kagome agreed that they could leave in a day just long enough for her to get settled for the night. They reached where sesshomaru said to meet at the border and he offered them lodging for the night, even his brother and they clay pot as they all called her by now. They made their way to this huge castle of stone and slowly entered the gates. When they made it to the main doors they doors were opened by servants and greatly kindly.


End file.
